


Not About Angels

by Alruix



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alruix/pseuds/Alruix
Summary: Takes place directly after the season 4 finale, relatively speaking. I'm writing this as if season 5 never existed, nor will it ever exist. So this will go in a completely different direction.Lucifer receives a surprising visitor after he leaves Earth to resume his duties in Hell.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1: A Living Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please, because I've no clue where this will go when I continue writing this, or IF I'll write more.
> 
> :)

“My Lord,” a voice says.

The only acknowledgement he gives the demon is a simple head nod.

“My Lord,” the demon says once more.

Lucifer inhales deeply, not at all hiding his annoyance. He was never one to hide his emotions.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? It’s Lucifer! Lucifer Morningstar!” he says in a way that sounds like he is announcing himself to a large crowd. 

The demon nods, but doesn’t say anything else. It’s somewhat of a chain. The humans are terrified of demons, and the demons are terrified of Lucifer, and Lucifer...well, Lucifer is terrified of one thing, and one thing only; his father.

Lucifer has no idea how long it’s been since his demon’s attempt at overthrowing him, but he is still furious for having to leave Earth behind to take care of the needy little children that everyone else may call demons. It wasn’t necessary, but the demons got bored, so they decided it would be amusing to create havoc on earth by doing one of the few things he banned. 

He looks around the large room, which he created to make him feel connected to the world he left behind.

It may look like his penthouse above Lux down on Earth, but it’s not the same. No Ella, no Maze, no Amenadiel, no Linda, not even Detective Douche. But most of all, no Chloe. At this point, he’d even accept the Detective’s offspring.

He was jerked from his thoughts when the demon cleared his throat, clearly avoiding the use of the devil’s name.

“Oh for the love of- What?!” Lucifer exclaimed, taking in the demon’s almost frantic demeanor.

“My Lor - Lu..c..i..fer..” the demon says, drawing his name out.

Lucifer stands in front of the demon impatiently.

“One of the new arrivals is...well...they’re alive,” he spits out.

“They can’t be! It’s impossible to get down here if you’re not dead, everyone knows that.”

The demon unfurls his left hand and throws the small item to Lucifer. (Upon his orders, all demons are made to appear as humans, even when they’re not torturing.) He was caught off guard, but his reflexes went into action and managed to catch it. He stares at the pentecostal coin. His thumb rubbed over the star on one side, and another finger over the triangle on the other side.

“How? I thought there was only one,” he says, staring in awe of the coin. 

The demon didn’t respond, but watched as Lucifer contemplated the item’s existence. 

“If they’re alive and they used this, it should’ve disintegrated then and there. It’s a one way ticket,” Lucifer said, not truly speaking to the demon. He was speaking his thoughts aloud.

“You were misinformed about Azrael’s blade. It wasn’t destroyed, merely disguised as the Flaming Sword. Perhaps you’ve also been misinformed about the coin.”

The demon carefully constructed those words so as to not mention his father. It was rather a sensitive subject for the Prince of Darkness. If it wasn’t a sensitive subject, the demon would’ve said,  _ ‘Your dad lied to you about the sword, it’s likely he lied about the coin.’ _ That could never happen, unless the demon wanted to be obliterated into nothingness.

“Falzar, who are they and how did they manage to get their hands on one of the most rare items in existence?” Lucifer asks, addressing the demon by name for the first time.

“We have no idea, which brings me to the other reason for my being here. I’m an advocate for the demons. Are we supposed to torture this person if they aren’t supposed to be here? If you allow us to, we wouldn’t get far anyways because they have no regrets and we have no access to their memories. Some of us think it’s a tough challenge, others are still taking in the news of a human..alive..in hell.”

Lucifer and Falzar stood in silence for a minute.

“Do you at least know why they’re here? No one in their right mind would come to hell willingly. Not without a good reason,” Lucifer said.

“That, we do know. They asked for you. We didn’t even have the chance to tell them that they’re in hell,” Falzar said.

“Then it couldn’t have been someone who randomly got their hands on the coin and accidentally used it. Not if they know me,” he said. 

A distant hope was rising in him and thought that maybe it could be someone he knows. Lucifer is constantly forgetting that while it’s been centuries for him, it could’ve been a year on Earth. The time difference was confusing to all.

“Well, we mustn’t leave them waiting,” Lucifer said, straightening out his tux and headed to the elevator. 

Before the doors closed, Lucifer leaned close to the demon.

“I never did thank you for not participating in the uprising, Falzar.”

After the demon’s attempt to gain power, Lucifer only made an effort to learn the names of the demons who didn’t stand against him. 

Once they reached the ground level, they opened the door to Lux and walked out into the blue-tinted, infinite hallway. Doors led on forever, some covered in chains, some not. The only thing differentiating from the usual doors is Lux. Even when they left the bar, they could turn back and see the entire building sticking out into the sky. It was the only earth-like structure, and it was a beacon for demon’s who needed to get to their king. 

Tired of walking for what seemed like ages, he scooped up the demon who yelped and lifted them both off the ground. One of the perks of having his wings back is not wasting time with walking. 

“Which way?” 

The demon pointed to the left. Lucifer would be unable to hear him, because his large feathery wings would drown out the sound of his voice. Falzar was in awe. He’d never been flying before. It’s not everyday Lucifer flies you above hell. It wasn’t as dark and dreary as it was perceived on the ground. It was almost...beautiful. There were particles in the air, kind of like snow. The light got brighter when they flew higher, and this was the closest thing any demon could get to sunlight. Without warning, they landed. Rather, Lucifer landed on his feet when Falzar rolled as he was dropped from his lord’s grip. It didn’t quite make a difference since no one could be hurt. 

“She’s in there,” he said, gesturing to one of the numerous doors.

“She?” 

Even though it was never stated, Lucifer assumed the person would be a man.

Falzar stepped forward and opened a door without chains. Usually if it had chains, it meant it was a soul’s eternal landing point. 

Lucifer walked into the room, with the demon trailing behind him. He turned around and told Falzar to remain outside, and the demon complied, closing the door as he stepped out.

The room was a blinding white. There were no memories to create a personal hell, so it was bare.

Upon hearing the man enter, the woman spun around. She had dark wavy hair that ended just above her hip. He was reminded of Eve. Lucifer could tell she was young, perhaps still in her teens. Her eyes were such a dark brown, he couldn’t tell where her iris ends and her pupil begins. He was immediately overwhelmed with a sense of familiarity. 

“Lucifer!” the young woman exclaimed, throwing her arms around his. 

She pulled away from him and smiled. He could never forget that smile.

“Urchin?"


	2. An Urchin's Reasoning

_ It was dark, or was it light? She seemed to be standing in..nothing. No light, no dark. No grass, no sky. No heaven, no hell. This didn’t give her much to work with, but it gave her everything at the same time. She had an entire universe at her fingertips. And she had no idea where to begin. _

_ \--- _

“Urchin?”

“Hi, Lucifer,” she says meekly.

“What on Earth are you doing here?”

“Well…” Trixie trails off, unsure of where to start.

He watches as she gathers her thoughts.

“This is pretty obvious, but I know you’re the real devil. Wings, face, and all.”

“How?” Lucifer asks.

“I’ve known since the day we met. You didn’t exactly hide it.”

They look at each other, and he wonders if Ella, or Dan know too. He shoves his curiosities aside as she continues speaking.

“I didn’t actually believe it until after you left. My mom threw herself into her work; started to take on more challenging cases, and every now and then I’d come to the station with her. When she was distracted, I would look at old case files; the ones you consulted in. I was curious as to where you went, to say the least,” she pauses to let her words sink in. 

After a moment, she continues her monologue.

“It didn’t take long for me to figure it out. You both went through some pretty serious stuff. I connected the dots a few months after you left, but I couldn’t bring it up to my mom, or else she would’ve known I looked through her  _ confidential  _ files.”

As Trixie was talking, the room began to fill with color, but she didn’t notice. Her memories were starting to shape the room.  _ She regrets something. If she doesn’t get out of here soon, she could be stuck here forever.  _

“As I got older, I realized that you being down here is more important than me getting in trouble. So, I finally told mom I knew.”

“And?” 

“And..” she inhales deeply. “She denied. Boy, did she deny it. I tried to get her to talk about your divinity, but she wouldn’t budge and I gave up. I went to someone else instead.”

“Who?” Lucifer was annoyed at himself for asking one word questions.

“I brought it up to Amenadiel. It’s clear he knows, since he’s an angel, and your brother” she says nonchalantly. 

“How did he react?” 

“Well, he tried to deny it at first. But then I guess he thought that no one would believe an 11 year old kid, so he gave in. He told me stories about the ‘Silver City’, and your siblings, and your ‘Mum’. Weird you say it that way. Anyways, he told me about your fake-ex wife, Candy; Uriel’s death, ‘Mum’s’ departure, etcetera. But one of the stories that stuck out to me was the one where you died for my mom. Twice,” she gives him a look. A look that says so much with one expression.

“How come you never told her?” Trixie asks. 

“I-I, uh...I’m not sure,” Lucifer concedes.

“I don’t think it would’ve made a difference anyway.”

“Difference to what?”

“Her feelings for you. It’s been five years, and she still hasn’t let go.”

Lucifer can’t shake the shocked expression off his face. It’s really been five years on Earth? That must mean it’s been over a millenia. Over a millenia, and his feelings toward the Detective haven’t changed either.

“Why are you here?” Lucifer feels the question escape his mouth.

“I came to bring you home,” she says solemnly.

He can’t express how badly he wants to go back, but he knows he can’t. He can’t risk his demons roaming the Earth again.

“I can’t,” he says somewhat bluntly.

“What do you mean you can’t? I’ve spent the better part of four years trying to bring you home! I’m not doing this just for my mom, or for me. I’m doing this for Maze, Amenadiel, Linda, Charlie, Ella, Eve, and even Dad. They all miss you. Even after YEARS of your absence, I still catch them looking around corners hoping you’ll be there. You have all these people worried about you, but you’re sulking down here when you don’t have to! The demons seem perfectly content,” she barely gets the words out, because she’s speaking so fast and talking over herself.

“I met one of your other siblings, even they miss you!” she adds.

“What?” Lucifer was taken aback. Which of his siblings had she met? 

Trixie ignored his query, and continues.

“There’s nothing keeping you here but you, and I certainly am not going to let four years go down the drain because you don’t want to face Chloe. I’m not leaving unless you agree to come with me.

Lucifer looks around the room, which was painting the picture of her house. He saw a table with a bunch of papers strewn about. There was a roller whiteboard which looked similar to one in a crime mystery movie. He could tell this wasn’t Trixie’s work; it was the Detective’s. 

Very little white remained, and the more he learned, the less time she had. He realized all she was saying was true. It was humiliating to be told off by a sixteen year old girl, even if it was the Detective’s offspring. Trixie sounded like her mother, and he could see Chloe in her. He even saw a bit of Dan too.

“Bloody hell,” he mutters to himself.

Trixie stared at him. He said something, but she didn’t hear. She was going to start again, but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Okay,” Lucifer says, defeated. 

“My mom will be crushed when I tell her I went to hell and didn’t come back with y- Wait, did you say yes?”

“Did you say ‘When I tell her?’ She didn’t know you were coming here?”

They were at a stand-off. The silence supplies answers for them both. 

“Of course not. No matter how much she loves you, she would never have let me come down here if she had known,” Trixie says. 

Trixie stumbles backwards as she finally notices her surroundings had changed.

“When did we move rooms?”

“We didn’t. A living soul has never been to hell before, so uh...it was blank until you started to share your story. When the last of the white fades, you’ll be stuck here. I don’t know what it is you regret, but it’s something. That regret will keep you here if we don’t leave before it’s complete.”

She nods, and he lets his wings out. He then realized that only angels can come and go through heaven and hell, with the exception of Lucifer, who can only go the one way. The angels can only carry the dead through the dimensions, and Trixie is alive. He forces his wings to fold into his back.

He pulls the Pentecostal coin out of his tux pocket and hands it to Trixie. 

“What do I do?” 

“You’ve used it before,” Lucifer says.

It takes her a moment to remember what she did the first time, and flicks the coin into the air. When she catches it, her skin starts flaking. Not in some gnarly, disgusting way, but more as dandelion wish seeds floating through the air. When she’s gone, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

The room started to contort and go back to white, but then went to it’s usual blue-tint. He exits the room and was relieved to see that Falzar was not waiting. He didn’t need to babysit right now. 

Lucifer looks up at the sky, with his throne in the middle and a vortex above it. That’s where he needed to go. His wings unfurl, and soon he was flying. Flying past the low buildings, past Lux, past his throne, and finally...past the clouds.


	3. The Devil's Return

_She started with the ground. What color? What texture? What smell? Infinite options laid in front of her, yet she chose something to remind her of home. Home. How funny that she linked 'home' to Earth, where she spent only a few short years._

_It took much effort to create the grass, so how was she going to create an entire universe? 'Create' was relative. It already existed, she just had to fill it._

Lucifer looked around. According to the parasite, it had been five years since he left. Five years since he left Chloe on the balcony, begging him to stay. Five years since his demons' uprising. Five years. He could make do with that. He wondered what everyone had done in that time.

White sheets still covered the furniture in Lux. This meant someone kept ownership of the building, anticipating his return. It was entirely possible his brother or Maze would be just downstairs. It was a long shot, but it was possible.

He practically ran to the elevator and jammed his thumb into the button that would lead him to the ground floor. Five years for them. Much, much longer for him. He could've forgotten them if he wanted to. But instead, he thought of them every agonizing day spent down there. Perhaps it was the only thing that kept him sane; the only thing that kept him from reverting.

He still worried about the prophecy. If he returned to Earth, it could be fulfilled. It had almost been once before, what's to stop it from happening again?

The 'Ding' of the elevator was almost immediately drowned out by music and chatter. He missed this.

He saw his brother and made a beeline for him.

"Amenadiel!" he said excitedly, but that feeling washed away when the man turned around.

"My apologies," Lucifer said, before heading to the stairs.

He knew it was a long shot, but was still disappointed when the man he thought was Amenadiel, wasn't.

Lucifer surveyed the club and sighed before leaving. His next stop would be the Detective's house. He wouldn't waste time searching places for his family when...bloody hell, he was running out of nicknames. Perhaps it was time to call her by her name, since she was no longer a child. He liked her, even in her smaller form; but was just too proud to admit it.

He wouldn't waste time searching places for his family when Trixie could just tell him where they were. One thing he knew for certain was that the Detective still lived there.

His car was still parked behind the building. It was useless, since he had no clue where the keys were. So he walked.

* * *

"Trix? Where are you?" the voice reverberated through the walls of the house.

Worry was building, but then Trixie appeared out of thin air right in front of her.

"Wha-"

"Hi Mom," Trixie said sheepishly.

"Trixie...what did you do?" Chloe asked in an authoritative tone.

"You'll be mad, but then you won't. But I guess you will. Argh! I can't explain. Just wait for it."

"I'm not waiting. You don't appear in front of your mother every day from thin air. Tell me what you did."

Trixie didn't answer, just smiled and rocked on her heels. Chloe sighed deeply. It was annoying to have a daughter just like her. If Trixie decided something, it was set in stone, and there was no changing her mind.

"Trixie babe, just tell me what's going on," she tried.

"Just _wait_!"

There was a distant noise, the door was already unlocked and it opened. Chloe glared at her daughter, and turned just in time to see who entered her home. She blinked, and froze where she stood.

"Lu.." she tried, but failed to get his name out.

"Hello Detective!" he said in his charming accent.

He was nervous, but was hoping it didn't show.

The Detective's mouth was slightly agape in shock. She had been waiting all this time. An emotion overcame her that she wasn't expecting. Anger.

"Five years!" Chloe exclaimed, and that was enough she figured. Those two words conveyed every feeling she had towards him. Anger, resentment, love, heartbreak, sadness, and everything else in between.

He looked at the Detective, then at Trixie.

Chloe decided it was best to look away than to stare at Lucifer, so she spun to her daughter.

"You- you brought him here? How?" she asked, almost breathlessly. "Why?" her tone was darker.

"I thought you missed him," Trixie said sadly.

"I do. But that does not make up for the fact that you went to _hell_!"

"I'm back. And so is he," she said defensively, holding her arm towards him.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with your mother on this one," Lucifer interjected.

Trixie stared at him. _Why does he choose now to act like an adult?_

"What?" Chloe asked in a voice that showed she was in disbelief.

"You have no idea what could have happened. You could have gotten stuck there," he explained vaguely.

"All reasons aside, I thank you, _Trixie_." he addressed her by her real name for the first time.

Chloe watched the two interact. She was still having trouble believing he was here, standing directly in front of her. A single question burned in her mind: How did Trixie get to hell?


	4. A/N

In the last chapter I thought I was about to hit a block, and unfortunately, my instincts were right.

Some of you may have been excited to see that there has been a new chapter only to find this note instead, and I apologize for that.

"How do I move forward with this piece when it seems so perfect? How do I keep myself from ruining it?"

However, this is the only story I can't continue with. It seems all ideas that would normally go into this are going into 'Out of the Woods'. Therefore, that story seems to be getting double the attention.

My plan is to finish OOTW and try to come back and finish this. It may be a few weeks, it may be a few months, but your positive reviews made me decide to not abandon this work.

**Stay safe!**

**-Alruix**


	5. Time to Face the Music

_If she had the ability to sweat, she would have melted into a puddle by now._

_Still feeling drained, she gave her finger a twirl and she instantly felt recharged. Time to get back to work._

_She looked straight ahead, and laughed aloud at the monstrosity she created. What was originally supposed to be a simple cat, ended up with an oversized torso, chihuahua legs, featherless wings, and a red, furless face._

_After a short wave of her fingers, the sad excuse for an animal was erased from existence. She previously conditioned herself to not think of anything when she was conjuring. So why did the 'cat' have her son's face? How did he manage to weasel his way into her thoughts?_

_It was frustrating, to say the least. She had no sense of time, but she had expected to make more progress by now._

_What she did have was a copycat version of earth, the only home she ever knew. The successful parts of the planet she created were water, grass, and oddly shaped trees. She had the sky, and a red sun, leaving the world in an orange tint. She thought about going for blue, but it would've reminded her too much of her time spent...there._

_Even though she hated him with every fiber of her being and would love to vanquish him, she had to give him credit. He made it seem so simple._

_She hadn't yet mastered the art of sound. She never quite understood sound waves, and she couldn't create and manipulate something she didn't understand. But maybe she could. It was an entirely new universe, anything was possible._

_Focusing her energy, she closed her eyes and envisioned the paws, body, head, tail, and fur. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the small animal who licked its paw. She didn't even have to command it! She was already ecstatic at this, but then it made a small noise. Not quite a meow, but the sound made her fly plast ecstatic to whatever feeling came after that._

_Now she's getting somewhere._

* * *

Lucifer sat awkwardly at the island in the Detective's kitchen. He could feel her staring at him, but every time he looked at her, she quickly averted her gaze.

He deserved that.

Now that he was back on earth, he really had no clue what to do. He was risking the extermination of the human race, and for what? Bourbon? Although, he had to admit, he missed the taste. The smell. The feeling of the liquid running down his throat.

What he didn't miss was the feeling of his heart thundering in his chest every time he looked at the detective. It took him a moment to pin the feeling, but when he knew, he wished he didn't. Guilt.

He was about to speak up when the front door opened and he heard a voice he knew all too well.

"Hey, Chloe. I was wondering if you could take Char-" he sighed when he heard the voice halt, and hesitantly turned around.

"Lucifer?" a second voice rang through Chloe's spacious house.

"Hello, brother," he looked at Amenadiel, who was holding Charlie.

He then looked at Linda who was holding a bag which he assumed was for her kid. The child certainly wasn't a baby anymore.

"Luci, what are you doing here?" his brother asked quickly, as he usually did.

"A surprise visitor...showed up. In hell. Did you know anything of this, brother?" Lucifer decided to pass on the pleasantries.

Amenadiel's proud stance slowly deteriorating was enough of an answer for him. He was the reason Trixie was almost trapped in her own hell loop. Lucifer sighed, and remembered that Amenadiel was not the only one to blame.

They stood in a bit of an awkward silence. Linda stared at him, similar to the expression she wore on the day he showed her his 'devil face'. He could feel Chloe behind him, hovering and nervous. From the sixth heartbeat he heard, he could tell Trixie was somewhere in the room, although he was the only one aware of her presence.

Charlie broke the silence with his babbling, and then he said, "Uncle Lucifuh?" Smart little half-breed, he must've connected the dots. Lucifer was thankful for this distraction, and he felt all eyes turn from him to the child. Amenadiel must've set him down when he was wrapped up in his thoughts, because the child was roaming aimlessly around the detective's living room, kitchen, and dining room.

Lucifer often wondered how raising a half-angel on earth would work. It was rather entertaining to envision him flying chaotically around Linda's house while learning how to control his wings, if he even had any. He also thought that Charlie would be fully grown like he and his siblings. That theory had been debunked since Linda gave birth and he saw for himself that he was just a babe.

Even though it wasn't the case, he altered the thought and believed that Charlie would age faster at least. That didn't seem to be true either. He seemed normal. Smart for a five year old child, but normal in the sense of physicality. Lucifer didn't see any wings, but he did have a mop of brown hair atop his head. His dark skin shone in the natural lighting. He watched as Charlie held his arms out infront of a window, and began to spin carelessly. Lucifer wondered what that was like, to experience true freedom.

His eyes flew to Linda when she spoke, "Is it safe...for you to be here?"

Although he wanted to, he never lied. He wasn't going to start now. He sighed, "I'm not sure. For a little while, I think it's safe to say they won't notice. It took them five hundred years last time." Lucifer noticed the confused looks on Linda and Chloe's faces. "Only a few months here, I believe. I, for one, was never a fan of the time difference. All too confusing." He finished off the drink, and knew he could no longer delay the inevitable.

"Why risk it?" Chloe asked, circling the island and joining Amenadiel and Linda.

Here it comes. Time to face the music.

He sighed, and rocked on his heels, hands in his pockets. "A little birdie came to see me," he directed his response to Linda, as the other two already knew who visited him. Lucifer then turned his gaze on Amenadiel.

"And how exactly did she get her grummy little hands on an item even I didn't know existed?"

His brother fumbled with his words, before muttering almost inaudibly, "Azrael."

"What?!" Lucifer burst. "She told me she met another one of my siblings. It was Azrael?" He inhaled deeply, knowing that his sister only collected the souls ready to move on, never actually doing any harm herself. Out of all of his siblings, she was the safest one to meet. He was relieved to know it wasn't Gabriel, or Michael. Never Michael. He shuddered at the thought of his twin brother.

"Do any of you know exactly why she was prompted to bring me back?" he stopped pacing, and glared at the trio. He didn't miss the glances they shared.

"What am I missing?"

"A lot can happen in five years, Luce," Amenadiel said calmly.

"Clearly," he pointed to the five year old, who was walking around with unfurled gray wings, dropping a feather every other step he took. _So he does have wings. Interesting._

"Charlie!" Linda reprimanded, but her voice still remained soft. The boy stopped in his tracks and looked his mother in the eye. He looked strained, and Lucifer noticed he was attempting to fold his wings. It was very hard to watch, as Lucifer did it so easily, but Charlie managed to put them back into place.

He heard Linda whisper to Amenadiel, "This is why we don't go out anymore." She was leaning close to his brother's ear, when she pointed to their son, whose wings popped right back out.

After they waited to make sure his wings stayed put, they turned their attention back to Lucifer, who was looking around the room.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked.

"Where's Maze?"

The three of them, who still stood in front of the detective's couch exchanged worried glances. He heard their heartbeats quicken, as did his own. It was then when he noticed that he couldn't hear heartbeats before. Why is this time so different? Why did he lose powers, only to have them replaced with different ones? It made no sense. He decided he would jump into that mess later, at the moment he just needed to know where she was.

"Where. Is. Maze?" he demanded.

Linda sighed before answering, "We don't know."

"You don't know? She's Maze for crying out loud! She likes to throw knives, you would think it would be hard to lose someone like that," he sighed and began pacing once again. He didn't know when he picked up the habit, but he has begun to do it quite often. He ran his fingers through his hair before calming himself down. "How long has it been since you have last seen her?"

"Lucifer, Maze and Eve went missing two years ago," Linda looked at a calendar hung on the wall. "Two years ago...today?" her face contorted in confusion. The chance of him coming back on the day they went missing couldn't be a coincidence.

Lucifer finally added up all of the inconsistencies.

-

**He lost powers.**

His control over technology

_His car was still parked behind the building. It was useless, since he had no clue where the keys were. He almost forgot that he didn't need keys. Lucifer could simply touch the door and all controls would turn on. For some odd reason, the car refused to start when he tried to use his powers._

**He gained powers.**

The ability to hear heartbeats and feel other people's emotions

_He could feel Chloe behind him, hovering and nervous. From the sixth heartbeat he heard, he could tell Trixie was somewhere in the room, although he was the only one aware of her presence._

**He showed up on the two year anniversary of Eve and Maze's disappearance.**

_"Lucifer, Maze and Eve went missing two years ago," Linda looked at a calendar hung on the wall. "Two years ago...today?"_

**He felt a connection to some...other dimension.**

_When he closed his eyes, he could sense something. Someone, perhaps. They seemed so far away, yet so close._

_-_

But the only other world he knew of that existed was…

"No," he accidentally said out loud. His hands automatically went behind him and luckily, the island was there to catch him as he began to fall. Lucifer quickly stood back up, his mind running a million miles an hour.

"What?" Chloe asked. When he didn't answer, she walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek, causing him to slowly lift his head. He was clearly confused. "Lucifer, w-what is it?"

He gave her her own universe. She shouldn't be a problem anymore, so why is she? And why is Lucifer so convinced she's a problem?

"It's Mum."


End file.
